icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILost My Mind
iLost My Mind is the 14th episode of Season 4. Plot This is the first in a four episode story line stemming off of iOMG. It is set three days after the end-of-semester lock-in at Ridgeway. In this episode Freddie walks in to the Shay's loft, and he expresses he's really worried about Sam, being he hasn't heard from her in three days. Carly tells Freddie she knows what went on that night at the lock-in, and through tracking Sam's cellphone they discover her whereabouts. Sam checks herself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, thinking she has lost her mind after falling for Freddie. At first, Sam says she hates him, followed by her saying she likes him after Freddie confronts her about the kiss. This is also part of the reason why she willingly admitted herself. Once visiting Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, Carly and her pals meet Caleb, (portrayed by Jim Parsons). Caleb is also a psychiatric patient at the facility, claiming that he's from the year 2077. Carly is the one person who believes Caleb is insane, but once he tells her she will be the future Vice President of the United States, she starts to become a believer. Soon the iCarly gang tries to break Sam out, but they won't let her sign out without a parent. Pam Puckett was not available however, so they come up with a plan. Their plan includes Spencer dressing up as Pam Puckett, aka Sam's mom, which leads to them doing iCarly at the hospital after his cover is blown. Carly then suggests to do a fan video chat of the seddie fans, asking their opinions if Sam is crazy for liking Freddie. That is when they click "Goopy Gilbert" and the guy who screams "SEDDIE!" screams it once again for a few times. Freddie then video chats iCarly from his Pearpad, saying his feelings matter too. He puts down his Pearpad and walks straight to Sam and kisses her live on iCarly to prove he has feelings for her. Then he admits "We are both insane". Trivia *As of this episode, there is a new opening. *The episode was filmed from May 9-12, 2011'.Pic of employment ad ("Caleb" and "Flora") from NICK' *''The Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons guest stars as Caleb, a mental patient who thinks that he's from the future. ' * This episode continues after iOMG, despite the fact that iParty with Victorious aired in between those episodes. *This episode was filmed out of order. iDate Sam & Freddie, the next episode in the four part storyline, was filmed before it. *Goopy Gilbert (played by Jeremy Dozier), the fan who screamed "Seddie!" in iStart a Fanwar, is also in this episode. Jeremy Dozier reprises his role as Gilbert, the screaming Seddie fan *This episode is part one of the "Seddie arc" which consists of four episodes including iLost My Mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You. *Carly knows Sam's password to track her Pearphone, which only Dan Schneider truly knows and it is described as an "icky" word. *"Troubled Waters" (The Name of the Mental Hospital – a little nod to the great Simon & Garfunkel. )iLost My Mind Fun Facts *The iCarly webcast which shows Freddie and Sam kissing was uploaded on iCarly.com before it aired on TV. This accident may affect the viewer count of this episode. The video got removed during the airing of the episode and got uploaded again after it was done. *In the theme song when "iCarly.com" is being typed "DanWarp" and "TheSlap" can be seen in the toolbar being a reference to Victorious and the creator Dan Schneider. *In the background during a scene, Hungry Girl can be seen on the TV. *On the walls in the mental hospital, signs that read phrases such as, "Friends don't kill friends!" and "Only bite your food!" can be seen. Quotes '''Carly': What's happening here? Spencer: I can barely get my jeans past my butt slabs. his legs and trying to pull up the jeans Carly: Those are my jeans. Spencer ': [ Realizing she's right]'' I know. '''Freddie: I'm really getting worried about Sam... It's been three days since- Carly: Since you two kissed!? Freddie: raise ''... '''Carly:' Yeah! I know! I saw it with both my eyes! Carly: I know Sam's password. Freddie: Well, tell me. Carly: I don't wanna say it out loud; its icky. Freddie: Fine, you enter it. Carly: Sam's password; shudders Gross .... Carly: We're going to a mental hospital. Gibby: Yes! Carly: What are you doing in this mental institution? Sam: Finger painting. Carly her painting of a hand with the thumb and first finger raised ''What do you think? '''Sam:' Carly My head's jacked! I'm bonkers! Sam: Do you know? Carly: What? That you kissed Freddie? Sam: Ah! Shut up!! ears, freaks out Carly: I think it's awesome! I think it's great! Sam: No, no no, no!!! around the room Carly: Sam ''There's nothing wrong with it! Why are you freaking out? '''Carly': Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie! around the room Sam: Carly and puts her hand over Carly's mouth Licking my hand won't make me let go! Freddie: the door, stares at the girls and walks in the room. They look back and he removes Sam's hand from Carly's mouth '' '''Freddie': Sam ''Can we talk about the kiss? '''Sam:' Uh, actually let's never talk about it, all right? Sam: I hate you! Freddie: Then why'd you kiss me?! Sam: quietly ''I like you... '''Freddie': So, you hate me and ''you like me...? '''Sam': Now you see why I need to be in here? Caleb: And in the year 2041, the entire state of California... kerplunk! Gibby: Gasps Caleb: Into the water! Gibby: Those poor celebrities!! Caleb: You are speaking to the future Vice President of the United States! Carly: You are not speaking to... I'm gonna be the Vice President? Carly: [as a group of police officers at the mental hospital forcibly escort her and Freddie out of the mental hospital] I'm the future Vice President of the United States!!! Caleb: crazily at the TV Sam: Caleb! Caleb: laughing ''What? '''Sam': The TV's not on! Caleb: she's right Ahhhhh!!!!! out the room Spencer: in the hospital, disguised as [[Pam Puckett]] Hello Sam. Sam: it's Spencer in disguise Hey, mom. Weird Patient: 'I love iCarly! ''an annoying voice while holding a steering wheel '''Caleb: Four years from now, Virginia and West Virginia will merge to form one HUGE Virginia! Carly: ...Settle down, Virginia. Caleb: Warning! In the year 2029, aliens capture Ryan Seacrest! away Sam: ''iCarly to the viewers'' You'd be crazy to go anywhere else!! Gooby Gilbert: SEDDIE!!!! Gooby Gilbert's Mother: ''background Gilbert, dinner time! '''Gooby Gilbert: '''SPAGHETTIIIIII! '''Freddie' : Anyway, yeah it's important how Sam feels. But how I feel is important too. Sam: '''Alright, we get it Benson! You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean things I've said...- ''by Freddie kissing her like she did in iOMG '' '''Sam: ''Freddie kisses her (with a weird and confused expression on her face)... You mean that? '''Freddie:' Mmm hm... so I guess we're both insane. Sam: '''...So now what? '''Carly: ''camera to herself And... goodnight! ''off camera Photo Gallery See Gallery for iLost My Mind here ''' Video Gallery '''Click here to watch videos about this episode. Related iCarly.com Games Click here to play iEscape and help Sam break out of the mental institution References Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Relationship Moments Category:Season 5